


We'll Have to Keep Working On That

by symptomoftheuniverse



Series: We'll Work On It Together [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, D/s, Grantaire Has Self-Esteem Issues (Les Misérables), Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, cause we're hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symptomoftheuniverse/pseuds/symptomoftheuniverse
Summary: Enjolras likes the way Grantaire looks. Grantaire does not. They'll have to work on that.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: We'll Work On It Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011102
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	We'll Have to Keep Working On That

**Author's Note:**

> First fic because quarantine has me going batshit crazy. This is just a small thing that I might like to expand at some point? It is not beta read so please please be gentle. I apologize for any grammatical errors/typos. Enjoy!

He scanned his eyes over his figure kneeled in front of the long, floor length mirror Enjolras had moved in front of their mattress pad. He saw a pink flush down his chest and stomach, his dark curls sticking to his forehead from sweat, his eyes hooded and glassy, his mouth agape and his lips dark red, and Enjolras’ hands wrapped around his waist and neck.  
He wanted to look away so badly because when he looked closer he saw Enjolras’ hands splayed across his soft, pudgy belly. He saw the stretch marks where his legs were spread wide, with Enjolras’ knees in between them. He saw his face in the mirror, with his slightly chubby cheeks and too big eyes. He saw the scars and burn marks on his pale arms, both from his own hands and from his job in the bakery.  
In the golden light of the sunset shining through the window behind them, Enjolras’ hair glowed like a halo, partially covered by Grantaire’s own, dull face and dark hair. His arms were strong and his smooth and his unmarred skin slightly tanned. His lips, placed on his face with its beautiful aristocratic features, were busy sucking a harsh mark into his neck.  
Grantaire hated the contrast, hated how beautiful the man behind him was, as he sat on his lap, ugly, sad, and pathetic. He wanted to move out of Enjolras’ lap; he didn’t deserve to be there. He felt as if he were a grey cloud shielding the sun from all its glory.  
But, Enjolras gripped him tight in his lap and kept him pinned down on his cock. With his legs splayed as wide as they could go and Enjolras’ hands around him, Grantaire couldn’t move. The hand gripping his neck wouldn’t even let him look away. He closed his eyes.  
Enjolras slapped his upper thigh hard. “Keep your eyes open,” he said firmly, still with his lips on his neck.  
Grantaire’s eyes shot open. He squirmed on the hard cock that was pressed into his prostate and moaned. Enjolras hadn’t moved in what felt like hours, keeping him pinned there and forcing him to look at himself as Enjolras left mark after mark on his neck and shoulders. He squirmed some more at the thought of all the bruises Enjolras had left until he felt the hand tighten around his throat, sending a jolt through his leaking, untouched cock.  
“And stop moving,” Enjolras growled, kissing the mark he had just finished making. He pulled away from Grantaire’s neck and met his eyes in the mirror.  
“I want you to look at yourself, admire yourself. See how gorgeous you are,” He murmured, eyes locked with Grantaire’s.  
Grantaire couldn’t, he couldn’t look at himself and see that: beauty. He wanted to so badly because it’s what Enjolras wanted him to see and he was trying so hard. But, he looked away, to the corner of the room in the mirror, keeping his eyes open but unable to lock his gaze with Enjolras’. Enjolras thrust up slightly, ever so slightly, and Grantaire gasped, his eyes widening and gaze shooting back to Enjolras’. His own hips bucked upwards before Enjolras pinned them down harder and chuckled.  
“God, I love how desperate you are right now. So beautiful, all mine R. You can’t even handle me moving, can you? It’s too much, isn’t it? You’re too needy, aren’t you?” His hand stroked over his belly, pinching the chub when Grantaire didn’t answer.  
“Uh-huh,” Grantaire practically whispered, suddenly unable to break eye contact with Enjolras.  
“Look at yourself,” He repeated, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before his own eyes began to scan over Grantaire’s body. Grantaire didn’t want to but the hand on his neck served as a reminder. In this moment, in every moment, what Enjolras wanted was what he listened to. “I love your body. How soft it is in some places.” His free hand brushed over Grantaire’s thighs and stomach, “And how strong it is in others.” It moved up to one of his arms, which was toned from lifting sacks of flour. “You remind me of those Renaissance paintings you love so much. The ones that make you cry, hmmm?” Enjolras teased, sliding his hand down to pinch his thigh, making Grantaire blush even more. Enjolras smiled at his red cheeks before continuing, “I love your eyes, how they crinkle when you smile.” His free hand dragged up to his parted lips, teasing a finger inside. Grantaire instinctively began to suck and Enjolras chuckled, “I love this mouth, your lips. How they stretch wide when you smile, how puffy they get when you frown, and how purple they turn when they’re wrapped around my cock.” Enjolras emphasized his comment with a small thrust and Grantaire whimpered and tried to stay still.  
He was so sensitive after being pinned down on Enjolras’ cock for so long. His cock was turning a deep red and was continuously leaking precum and goddamn, he wanted nothing more than to ride Enjolras until he came. But he was supposed to stay still. So, he did.  
“Hmm, you like that?” Enjolras pulled out his finger and tugged on one of Grantaire’s curls, “I know you do. You love having me in your mouth, my beautiful boy.”  
Grantaire whimpered and nodded. A knot in his throat was forming and he couldn’t tell why but at that moment, he couldn’t speak.  
“You’re beautiful. You’re all mine and I won’t hear you say anything bad about yourself. No matter what anyone says about you, about what you look like. You’re mine and I don’t like people talking badly about what’s mine. Okay?” Enjolras growled again, his hand back around Grantaire’s waist. Grantaire swallowed down the knot in his throat as he felt his cock jerk again.  
His mind was spinning as he thought about Enjolras’ words and tried to block out the voice in his head screaming at him to deny it. “Okay,” he answered.  
Enjolras smiled and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “Good,” he whispered before looking back into the mirror. He squeezed Grantaire’s waist as they locked eyes in the mirror again. “I’m going to fuck you now. And you’re going to keep those big eyes open and watch yourself. Watch and see what I see when I fuck you, how gorgeous you are. If you look away, you don’t get to cum. Okay?” Enjolras kept his eyes on Grantaire’s, his face shadowed, turned away from the sun that framed his golden curls. His face was stern but his eyes were earnest.  
Grantaire chewed on his lip as his mind became hazier at the prospect of finally, finally having Enjolras properly fuck him. But, the idea of watching himself was a bit daunting. He realized this pause was Enjolras’ way of letting him back out, stop if he felt uncomfortable. But he didn’t want to stop. The safe word hadn’t even crossed his mind. He swallowed again before nodding. “Okay. Yes.”  
Enjolras smiled and kissed his shoulder softly, “Good boy.” He paused once more. Grantaire waited with baited breath. The energy thrumming through him made him feel like he was going to explode and if Enjolras didn’t fuck him soon he was going to fucking scream.  
Enjolras made him eat his own words because, a second later, when his hands tightened around his waist and neck and he thrust up _hard_ , Grantaire did, in fact, scream. After squirming on Enjolras’ thick cock for ages, with hundreds of emotions running through his head, the moment Enjolras thrust up sent sparks all throughout his body, so intense that his eyes rolled back. Enjolras chuckled.  
“Eyes forward,” he whispered into Grantaire’s ear as he pulled Grantaire down on his next thrust. Grantaire whined and forced his eyes into the mirror. They’d just started moving and that prick already had him fucking whining. Grantaire was going to die.  
Enjolras’ hips started moving faster upward and he began to bounce Grantaire on his cock, timing their movements so each time he moved up, Grantaire was pressed down. Each thrust slammed into his prostate made Grantaire feel like he couldn’t breathe. He arched his back as far as he could and helped move up and down with Enjolras’ guide. Enjolras’ hands were around him, one now under his thigh to guide him up and down and the other still around his neck. His cock was slapping against his stomach, which was jiggling slightly with the movements. Amidst all the pleasure, Grantaire still felt himself grimace at his body. He closed his eyes and reached for his cock.  
Enjolras’ hand suddenly tightened around his neck and he thrust up so hard Grantaire’s legs sagged and he let out a strangled moan, stars shooting behind his eyelids. “What did I fucking tell you Grantaire?” Enjolras growled into his ear, “Keep your eyes fucking open. And did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Grantaire tried to curse as his eyes shot back open and landed on Enjolras’ in the mirror, but the hand around his neck wouldn’t let anything out. Enjolras loosened his grip slightly and Grantaire gasped.  
“What was that?” Enjolras asked, a smirk on his face.  
“No, no, no, no, I’m sorry, fuck,” Grantaire babbled out, Enjolras moving him up and down faster as he continued to thrust. His mind was going blank, all he could think about was Enjolras’ cock, his hands, his face, his voice. His legs were weak and useless at this point and he was entirely helpless to Enjolras’ movements.  
Enjolras loosened his hand a bit more and pressed another kiss to Grantaire’s shoulder. “That’s right. Now, hands behind your back,” he ordered. Grantaire whimpered and folded his hands behind him, where his back was still arched in pleasure against Enjolras’ chest.  
“Good. Now watch yourself, just like I told you to. I want you to watch yourself get fucked and I want you to come untouched,” Enjolras said, his eyes still locked with Grantaire’s.  
Grantaire whimpered and nodded and did what he was told. He watched as he was pulled up and down on Enjolras’ long cock, watched his gaping mouth spill out little _ah ah ahs_ with each thrust.  
“You’re beautiful on my cock. You’re always beautiful R,” Enjolars whispered, watching Grantaire in the mirror as well, “Fuck, you feel good,” He grunted out.  
Grantaire whined again, higher this time. Enjolras held him down and rolled his hips into Grantaire’s prostate, making tears prick behind his eyes and causing him to become impossibly louder. He tried to gather some strength in his jello-like legs to move up once again, to get back to slamming down on Enjolras’ cock. But Enjolras’ hand wrapped around his thigh and held him still. The constant stimulation, along with Enjolras’ words, made the tears in his eyes spill over, two drops trickling down his face. It was always embarrassing when Enjolras did this, made him cry. The humiliation made his cock throb.  
Enjolras wiped a tear from his cheek and thrust his two fingers into Grantaire’s mouth, who moaned and sucked enthusiastically. “God, I love it when you fucking cry. You look gorgeous. Are you going to cum soon?” He teased, eyes now lidded but still focused on Grantaire’s. Grantaire nodded with burning cheeks, his eyes shining as he continued to suck on Enjolras’ fingers. “I know. Don’t worry R, I know. It gets to be too much for you, hm? You can’t help it when you cry. That’s okay sweetheart, I know.”  
He pulled out his fingers and Grantaire whimpered. The pet names were for when Enjolras was close, when he was really into it. He was so close now as Enjolras began to thrust up and pull him down again, so hard that his eyes were fluttering open and closed in a desperate attempt to obey. Enjolras, the quieter one of the two, was also beginning to grunt and moan as he got closer.  
The hand around his neck suddenly wrapped around his other thigh and slammed him down hard. Grantaire let out a scream and all the pleasure that had mounted so high spilled over and he came, letting out sobs as he shut his eyes and road it out. Enjolras held him down a moment later as he moaned into Grantaire’s neck and released as well. Grantaire shook on Enjolras’ cock and spilled his release for what felt like ages, his mind blank and his sobs slowly trailing off into whimpers before he slumped against Enjolras’ chest, exhausted.  
Enjolras was panting hard into his ear as he basically fell back, pulling Grantaire with him, who let out a pained moan as Enjolras’ softening cock pressed up against his sensitive prostate. Grantaire slumped to the side, his eyes misty and heavy as Enjolras pulled out of him slowly. He felt cum trickle out of him as Enjolras wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.  
“I think you killed me, you fucker,” Grantaire muttered, his voice rough.  
Enjolras snorted, “Please, that was nothing.”  
Grantaire would have rolled his eyes if they weren’t so goddamn heavy. “Yeah keep telling yourself that,” he murmured, letting his eyes fall closed.  
Enjolras pinched his side and Grantaire let out a yelp, his eyes flying open as we rolled around to glare at him. Enjolras was smiling but his face got serious after a moment.  
“You believe what I said?” He asked, placing his fingers under Grantaire’s chin to bring their eyes together. Grantaire paused, managing to keep Enjolras’ gaze but unable to speak. He didn’t. He couldn’t. Not yet. Enjolras nodded after a moment, accepting his silence. He placed a chaste kissed to Grantaire’s lips, “Looks like we’ll have to keep working on that then,” he said matter-of-factly, as if they were at one of his meetings.  
Grantaire couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Comment if you'd be interested in this becoming a larger fic or becoming a series, with a prequel perhaps....?


End file.
